nunca o ahora!
by senv7
Summary: Había llegado el día! Era nunca o ahora. Actuaba lo antes posible o perdía a su amor verdadero! (es mi primera historia y no soy muy buena en esto pero espero que les guste) swanqueen


Es mi primera historia, no soy muy buena en esto... espero les guste y disculpen los horrores de ortografía... se aceptan críticas constructivas...

Es una historia corta que originalmente iba a ser un One shot pero ne quedo mas largo jeje

Había llegado el día!! Era nunca o ahora. Actuaba lo antes posible o perdía a su amor verdadero!!

Emma no se había preocupado por con quien salia Regina, después de la muerte de Hood, ella sabia que con quien saliera la morena era solo un pasa tipo para no sentirse sola, pero ahora era diferente esa mirada le decía que eso no era solo algo de una noche, eso era algo mas y ni siquiera con alguien desconocido o llegado de tierras lejanas, ¡NO!, era su amiga la que había decidido quitarle su final feliz.

Tenia ya 9 meses que había muerto Hood y que Hook se había quedado en el inframundo, prometiendole a Emma que no permitiría que ella fuera su asunto pendiente.

A pesar de que la rubia se sentía aun mal, porque la morena había perdido de nuevo a su amor y por Killian, que siempre le había demostrado que la amaba mas que a nada aunque ella no lo amara con la misma intensidad.

La sheriff empezaba a pensar que, tal vez, esa era su oportunidad de lanzarse a decirle de sus sentimientos a la morena.

Emma empezó a salir mas con Regina, la invitaba a desayunar o le llevaba la comida a su despacho cuando la alcaldesa no tenia tiempo de desayunar, iban al cine, hacían cenas familiares todos los viernes terminando con una película en la habitación de la morena (porque según ella estaba mejor la televisión de su habitación que la de la sala) y alguna vez la sheriff se había quedado dormida en la cama de la alcaldesa.

A pesar de que la rubia estaba mas cerca de la morena, pasaban las semanas y no se atrevía a hablarle de sus sentimientos, seguía dándole largas por miedo.

Un día mientas Emma y Regina iban a uno de sus ya acostumbrados desayunos en Grany's vieron a Ruby que había regresado de Oz sin dar mayor explicación a porque su llegada tan repentina y sin comentar que sucedía entre Doroty y ella.

Ese día Ruby se acerco a Emma y a Regina para tomarles su orden como si nunca hubiera dejado de trabajar en Grany's, solo que esta vez no se dirigió a la rubia como de costumbre ignorando a la alcaldesa, si no que se dirigió hacia la morena con una gran sonrisa y preguntándole "Que le apetece esta mañana de comer, que la casa invitaba" eso a Emma le provoco una sensación de molestia e incomodidad contra su amiga que no sabia como controlar.

-solo un café Señorita Lucas, gracias- dijo Regina devolviendole la sonrisa a la otra morena -Ah y una rebanada de pie de manzana, por favor- agrego mientras Ruby iba hacia la cocina.

-claro, encantada en un momento traigo tu orden y llámame Ruby, por favor- le dijo esta a la alcaldesa guiñándole un ojo.

Mientas Ruby se alejada, Emma se aclaro la garganta y le dijo -oye morena, esta bien que no nos veamos mucho- dijo con un tomo que intentaba ser amigable y en forma de broma, mientras Ruby volteaba y regresaba hacia la mesa -A mi también me gustaría pedir algo-

-Disculpa Emma es que no he notado tu presencia, solo he visto a esta mujer tan guapa que tienes al lado- dijo ella provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Regina -que vas a querer rubia?- pregunto la morena de mechas rojas, sin desviar la mirada de Regina.

Emma la miro incomoda por como veía a Regina pero no lo quiso hacer notar mucho armando una escena -lo de siempre Rubs- dijo la rubia para que se retirará rápidamente la loba

El trato del desayuno paso normal, con cierta incomodidad de parte de Emma que veía como Ruby le lanzaba miradas a Regina y esta solo sonreía y se sonrojaba. Y así pasaron varios días, ella y regían desayunando como siempre pero con Ruby siempre al rededor mirando a la morena.

Un día Emma le mando un mensaje a Regina en la noche para confirmar su ritual de desayuno.

Emma: nos vemos a las 9:30 en Grany's mañana?

Emma ya daba esos momentos con la morena por sentado pero le gustaba confirmarlos con la morena.

Regina: mañana no creo poder Emma, tengo un compromiso temprano y me quiero alistar

Emma tuvo que releer el mensaje varias veces porque no podía creerse que la morena cambiara su desayuno habitual por otro compromiso. Así que dejo ver su desagrado por la respuesta pero intentando que la morena lo viera como na broma.

Emma: me estas cambiando?? Que es mas importante que desayunar conmigo??

Regina: me han invitado a desayunar y a dar un paseo.

La rubia no se lo tomo muy en serio pues creyó que era otro idiota tras de la morena pero que lo seria nada importante.

Emma: bueno entonces pasatela bien con mi templado, lol.

Regina: no es un remplazo Emma, pero gracias.

Emma: aunque eso no me molesta no te preocupes. Descansa Regina!

Emma sintió una punzada de celos, pero no quiso demostrarlo, así que intento mostrarse indiferente.

Lo que Emma no supo es que al otro lado de la ciudad, una morena con el teléfono en la mano leyendo su mensaje, sintió una punzada de dolor y decepción por esas palabras, pues pensó que a Emma no le importaba si salia con alguien mas.

Regina: descansa Emma.


End file.
